


Three's A Crowd

by sharonoodles



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonoodles/pseuds/sharonoodles
Summary: Justin and Brian invite Aaron to watch.(Or: Aaron gets off on seeing Justin get fucked by Brian and they all have a jolly good time)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like three hours at 3am because the concept came to me and I thought 'I can't let the people down, there's enough of a threesome shortage in this fandom'. It's pretty kinky but not like wildly kinky, just enough to have a good time. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> ALSO: if you guys want to request something (a pairing, a prompt, whatever) just leave a comment! I'll try my darnedest to make it happen for you, no matter how weird the ship/ situation is. (As long as it relates to drag queens, because that's my forte)

Brian threads his fingers through Justin's brown hair, watching the way his pink lips part. Justin's eyes flick up to meet his and he presses a kiss to the brunette's temple.  
"Gonna be a good boy?" Brian mumbles against his skin. Justin nods quickly, always desperate to please. He's wearing only a pink pair of panties, chosen for him by Brian. The air is cool on his exposed skin as the other man runs his fingertips over his smooth skin. The handcuffs are cold on Justin's wrists, resting just on his back as he bends over the side of the bed for Brian. Well, not just for Brian. 

Aaron sits just a few feet away, blonde hair tustled, cigarette between his lips. He's watching closely, putting butterflies in Justin's stomach. It had been forever since Aaron had seen him in a position like this and frankly, it excited him. He could tell the blond liked seeing him dominated by someone else- and of course, if it was anyone, it had to be Brian. 

They'd always had a slight competition. Who could get Justin's attention, who could win him over better. With Aaron it was subtle, little head nods and drink purchases- they'd been broken up for a long time now. But Brian ways open with his obsession with Justin. He always found a way to bring him up in conversation, touch him on stage, hand out flirty comments, you name it. It had all been purely sexual in nature, so they figured why not do it this way? 

"Enjoying the show so far?" Brian asks and Justin can just hear the smirk on his face. 

Aaron stubs out his cigarette and settles further into the armchair he's sat in.  
"Uh-huh. Very pretty for us tonight, Justin. Love the lace."  
Justin blushes, wiggling his ass slightly to show off the curve of his cheeks. He knows he looks good, of course he does. Aaron telling him just confirms that he does, indeed, still have him wrapped around his finger.  
"Isn't he?" Brian almost whispers, slapping his ass and giving it a squeeze for good measure. "Think you'll look prettier without these on." 

Justin nods in agreement and lets him pull them off him, circling his hips as he's fully exposed in front of the two of them. His cock is fully hard, the situation itself enough to get him going. Brian grins at him and tugs at his hair.  
"Get up on the bed for us." He tells him.  
His voice is low and sultry, just like it always is in the bedroom. Justin, as always, obeys. 

He wiggles onto the bed with all the grace of Bambi on ice, but makes up for it in the way he sits on his knees, bent forward with his ass on display and his hands cuffed securely behind him. He feels soft lips on his shoulder and relaxes into the touch, even when it turns to teeth grazing against the sensitive skin. He loves it when Brian's rough with him. 

He glances over at Aaron, who by now is palming himself through his tight black skinny jeans. The simple action takes him back almost three years ago now, when fucking Aaron was second nature to him. He remembers all his little quirks, what he likes. Justin supposes he will never forget. 

\------------------------------------------

Aaron watches, eyes almost glassy with desire. Seeing Justin spread out like this is beautiful, almost like an oil painting. Brian's nails dig into his pale torso, leaving pink half-moons that make the brunette hiss in a mixture of pleasure and pain. When Brian finally inserts a finger into Justin's hole, Aaron unzips his pants immediately. Justin's eyes are closed with pleasure, lips open in a gorgeous, pouty 'o'. 

Aaron peels off his jeans and takes his cock in his hand, his boxers still on. Brian looks over at him smugly. Little tease. Of course he knows what he's doing. Maybe Justin wanted this for a new experience, but Brian definitely wanted to show off his dominance over Justin. How he was better than Aaron. He lets out a huffed breath and feels pre-come on his fingertips. Is he seriously this hard? He should be ashamed. But then he looks back at Justin, back arched, letting out hums of pleasure, and he understands. 

\------------------------------------------

Brian's never felt more powerful in his life. Justin's beautiful underneath him, all soft curves and whimpering breaths as he fingers him open slowly. Aaron's watching intently from just over an arm's length away, pumping his cock. He can't help but look over and smirk. 

Justin's finally accepting three fingers and Brian decides to stop, pulling them all out suddenly. Justin whines at the loss, wiggling his ass absentmindedly. Brian slaps it again as he undoes his pants, practically throwing them behind him as he lines his cock up with Justin's entrance.  
"Ready?"  
Justin only nods in response, his fingers curled into tight fists.  
"Use your words, baby. Tell him." Aaron orders from the other side of him.  
"Tell me, Justin." Brian adds, dragging his nails down Justin's back. 

"P-please. Fuck me, Brian." Justin gasps. Brian, satisfied with his answer, pushes in slowly. God, he's still so tight, he feels so perfect around him. Brian moans softly and bites his lip to hold it back.  
"M... move. Please." Justin asks softly.  
"Lovely manners, angel." Brian compliments. He starts to move back and forth, letting Justin feel his whole girth slowly before speeding up. Justin moans out, voice low and needy. 

Brian's hips piston back and forth, fucking into Justin forcefully. He doesn't know what brought out this side of him until he looks over at Aaron. Damn his competitive side to hell. 

\------------------------------------------

Justin's eyes are all but rolling into the back of his head as Brian fucks him. Hard and rough and fucking incredible. Aaron's eyes on him just encourage him to perform, moaning, writhing, gasping. He feels like a porn star, but in the best possible way. 

"Such a pretty boy, aren't you?" Brian's voice growls. Justin only whimpers, closing his eyes and revelling in the pleasure he's feeling. Brian's hands capture the chain between the hand cuffs and pull Justin's wrists toward him. It arches his back even more, leaving him practically unable to move as Brian's cock fucks him like he needs it so much.

Aaron lets out a grunt from the other side of the room and Justin looks over. His boxers are off now, his gorgeous cock on full display as he pumps up and down, head lolled back and eyes screwed shut. God, it's so fucking hot, Justin understands why he likes watching them so much. 

\------------------------------------------

Aaron meets Justin's eyes as he jacks himself off and its like time slows down. He sees Justin's face contorted with ecstasy as he's jerked back and forth by Brian's thrusts. He knows Brian can see Justin watching and he lets go of his cuffs, only to grip his hair tightly. Justin hisses in pain.  
"You watching Aaron?" He asks almost cruelly.  
"Y-yes." Justin stutters. Brian slows down, fucking Justin tantalisingly slowly.  
"You like watching too, do you? Maybe I should get him to suck me off, leave you on the bed all alone." 

Aaron's listening now, pumping slower but watch intently.  
"No. F-fuck me, please. Brian, let me come, you have to." Justin almost whines.  
"Hmm. I don't know. Is it fair?" Brian pretends to ponder. Justin groans in frustration.  
"Maybe Aaron should come over here and you can suck that cock you're watching so closely." 

Aaron moans out loud at that. Just the thought of Justin's hot, wet mouth is enough to make him need to grip the arm of the seat he's in. Justin nods desperately and Brian lets go of his hair.  
"Yes! Yes, please, fuck. Let me suck your cock, Aaron." Justin gasps. And god, if it wasn't the best thing Aaron's ever heard.  
"Come on over, Aaron. You heard him. Little slut wants to be used, don't you?" 

 

Aaron stands and crosses the room until he's kneeling on the bed in front of Justin.  
"You want to finish me off?" Aaron teases. He gives his cock a few strokes as Justin nods his head. "Yeah? Need that mouth to be full?"  
"Yes, Aaron. I need it, please." Justin whispers. Aaron finally slides his cock into Justin's mouth, watching as his lips shape around him. 

Of course, Brian's still fucking him, so he lets out a few groans on Aaron's cock and the vibrations make him almost fall backwards. Justin was always an incredible cock sucker and he's reminded of it now as he takes him all easily, bobbing his head and looking up at him with wide eyes. He could come just from looking at Justin like this. 

\------------------------------------------

Brian's deafeningly close, he can feel his orgasm creeping in from heaven. He reaches around and thumbs the head of Justin's cock, loving it when he hears the gasp of pleasure around Aaron's cock. Aaron looks up and meets his eyes, smirking a little. Brian can't help but smile back. Who'd have ever thought they'd be in this position? 

And suddenly, Justin was coming. He moaned and clenched around Brian, his fingers reaching for something unknown as his toes curled. That was all it took. Brian groaned, biting his lip again as he let himself reach the limit. The orgasm is mind-blowing, like fireworks going off in his mind. It sounds dramatic, but he felt like he lost his vision for a moment. He inhaled sharply as he groans, tenses and then finally relaxes. He pulls out of Justin and sits back to watch him finish Aaron off. 

\------------------------------------------

Since Brian isn't fucking him any more. Justin readjusts himself so he's kneeling on the floor in front of Aaron, sucking him for all he's worth. He loves it when Aaron's so close to coming that he can't control himself. He knows Aaron. Knows just how he likes it. He could make him come in seconds if he wanted to.

He grabs the sheets in his fists and his lip quivers, looking down at Justin as the head of his cock nudges the back of his throat. He pulls out of Justin's mouth and chews on his bottom lip. It seemed all he needed was to look down at him, because he came with a soft whine, liquid dribbling out into Justin's mouth. Justin holds his lips open until he's done, a drop even falls from the corner of his mouth humiliatingly. Justin swallows and lets Aaron wipe up the remainder from his chin, obediently sucking it off his finger.  
"Good boy. Good, good boy." Aaron praises, kissing his forehead and petting his hair. Justin flushes at the attention. Brian comes over and unlocks his wrists, letting him rub the sore spots and crawl onto the bed. He sees Justin and Brian share a smile.  
The two go join him on the bed and lay on the soft sheets, Justin between Brian and Aaron as the two stroke his skin and whisper kind words. Justin has never felt so loved.


End file.
